bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Togaru Kamakiri
|romaji= Kamakiri Togaru |alias = |birthday= January 7 |gender= Male |height= 189 cm (6'2") |weight= |hair= Green |eye= Green |bloodtype= A |quirk= Razor Sharp |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High |fightingstyle = Close Range Combat |debut= Chapter 26 |debutanime= Episode 16 |voice= |image gallery= yes |eng voice = Jean-Luc Hester |age = 15 (First Appearance, Current) }} |Kamakiri Togaru}} , also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Togaru is a tall, slender young man with pale yellow-green skin and a bright, fluffy green mohawk. His dark green eyes are pointed downwards to the center of his face, and two hooked blades jut out from either of his cheeks. He has no visible nose, and the shape of his head resembles that of an insect with mandibles. His hero costume consists of a large, dark cloak and plain black trousers and boots. He has a mask around his eyes and a zig-zag pattern on his shirt. Personality Togaru is a hot-blooded person who appears rather aggressive in terms of behavior, akin to Katsuki Bakugo's behavior. He also seems to have a passion for fighting against his enemies, demonstrated by his desire to battle Class 1-A in the Joint Training Arc. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc Togaru placed 35th in the Obstacle Course and teamed up with Pony Tsunotori for the Cavalry Battle. He then attempted to go after Team Monoma along with Team Kodai after the former managed to trap Team Bakugo with Bondo's Quirk. Togaru and Pony end up getting knocked out of the match by Kosei's Solid Air Quirk. Joint Training Arc Like the rest of his classmates in Class 1-B, he travels to the training camp. On the second day, he listens along with the rest of his class as their homeroom teacher Vlad King, who explains them that they will be training their Quirks to improve them. Later that night, Class 1-B acts as the scaring group during the test of courage. However, However, with the ambush of the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains the fun is interrupted. Togaru was among the 15 students that were in critical condition thanks to Mustard's Poison Gas. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc Togaru is briefly seen helping his classmates to prepare their theatrical performance "Romeo, Juliet and the Prisoner of Azkaban: The Return of the Kings!" for the Cultural Festival . However, it seems that he does not participate in the actual play. Joint Training Arc Togaru and the rest of Class 1-B arrive at the Joint Training Battle with Neito loudly claiming that the momentum is now moving to their side. Upon selecting teams, Togaru is paired up with Setsuna Tokage, Kojiro Bondo, and Yosetsu Awase against Katsuki Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, Rikido Sato, and Hanta Sero for the fourth match . Abilities Quirk : Togaru's Quirk allows him to produce blades from all over his body. These blades appear to be very sharp and durable. Battles & Events U.A. Sports Festival Arc *U.A. Sports Festival **Obstacle Race **Cavalry Battle Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Exercise **Round 4 Trivia *Togaru's name contains the kanji for , , and . **''Kamakiri'' means "praying mantis", although "鎌切" is an uncommon way of writing it. *In Volume 22, Kohei Horikoshi mentions that Togaru's design was influenced by Jean-Henri Fabre's Souvenirs entomologiques and collected insects. **Togaru likes collecting insects. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:U.A. Students Category:Characters from Nagasaki Category:Transformers